Yu-GI-OH ZeXal : A duelist's life is complicated 2
by Ninjaboy grasshoper
Summary: This is a Yu-gi-oh zexal story , Yuma has some difficulties each day , showing how complicated a duelist's life is
1. Author's notes

So hey guys im yugiohzexalsuperfan with another account cauz i forgot my password and now i decided to continue my story! Have fun


	2. The dancing lessons

**Last Time on Yu-Gi-oh Zexal : Tori told Yuma about a school dueling prom and Yuma asked her to be his partner because he is the best at dueling and she is good at dancing . But then Yuma realised he didn't know how to dance. Tori asked him if he wanted to do some lessons with her in her house . But it seemed like ****her parents left for something important and they ended up in Yuma's house .**

* * *

><p>'' So Yuma are you ready for our dancing lessons ? '' Tori asked with an evil smile on her face<p>

'' Of course Tori! ... but why do you have this evil smile on your face ? Are you planning to do something ? I guess my pureness in dancing will help you ''

They both laughed

Tori then grabbed Yuma's hand , causing both teenagers to blush and she showed him how to hold her and his pose . Yuma then could't touch her properly because he was shy and then Tori said :

'' Don't be shy ! :) In fact this pose is the pose we are gonna win! " She said with an enthusiastic tone

'' It's easy to say .. but I don't know anything about dancing! " Yuma complained

'' It's ok Yuma , with motivation and patience you achieve anything , don't you know that ? "

* * *

><p>Meanwhile ...<p>

* * *

><p>Astral was busy looking the new number cards and thinking about the new number hunter ( Gello ) and the new '' Barian" . Astral wasn't sure that guy was a barian . He was curious and thinking that maybe they are a lot more number cards than he thought. He was busy thinking about all this stuff when suddently he heard a strange voice :<p>

'' ASTRAL WE NEED YOU ! COME AND HELP US ! YUMA MUST COME TOO "

" BUT WHOA RE YOU " ASTRAL SHOUTED

" You 'll find out soon my friend! A new task will appear one day for you and Yuma "

Hearing all these weird things Astral was so upset he needed to tell Yuma

* * *

><p>Back in Yuma and Tori ..<p>

* * *

><p>'' So Yuma , did you understand this move ? " Tori asked<p>

But Yuma didn't answer he was looking at his key , which was shining

'' YUMA ! WAKE UP ! Are you even listening to me ? "

" I am sorry Tori , but my key is shining , something just ain't right here " Yuma said curious

Suddently Astral appeared :

'' YUMA ! there you are ! " Astral said upset

" What happened Astral ? You scared me out dude ! " Yuma said frightened

" I was thinking about the number cards and our recent duels and suddently an unknown voice shouted that he needs our help and that a new task will come to us "

" Jeez Astral! That was all about ? Relax dude it said that the task will come one day so its not today ! " Yuma said

" Thats right so why dont you leave us now , do our dancing lessons ? " Tori said nervously

" HA! dancing lessons ? Since when Yuma is dancing HA-HA-HA! " Astral laughed

" Since he is my partner at the dueling prom in one week from now! " Tori said angry

" OH! I see ... So finally little Yuma decided to make the first move ! ? " Astral didn't continue as he realised what he said

" ASTRAL ENOUGH! What the heck are you talking about dude! ? " Yuma said blushing

" EHM ... I me-an that you decided to do the first move for something more sophisticated ? Did i save it ?" he whispered

" Yuma , what is Astral speaking about ? We are just friends arent we? " Tori said ultra blushing

" YES ! OF COURSE Tori! Astral i think you have a twisted mind bro ! We will talk later " Yuma said angry

* * *

><p>Two hours later ...<p>

* * *

><p>Yuma and Tori spent even more hours practising , with Astral watching and enjoying the show . He made Yuma angry a lot of times , because he was making fun of his dancing skills . When they finally completed the posing stuff and some basic moves they gone for dinner .<p>

'' So how did the dancing lessons go ? " Akari said smiling

" Oh nothing special , Yuma was a bit lost in the start , but later he managed to learn the basic stuff " Tori said laughing

" Oh please ! " Yuma said , " I will perfectly master dancing , as I perfectly mastered dueling " Yuma said annoyed

" Oh Yuma it's ok to admit some things in life some times ! " Grandma said " In fact with patience and motiv " - Yuma interrupted

" YES I CAN ACHIEVE ANYTHING BLA-BLA-BLA " Yuma shouted

" Dont be mad about it kid " Akari said

But suddently Tori's cellphone ringed . Her parents called and told her they weren't able to come back home because of the raining that night.

'' So who was it Tori ? " Everyone asked curiously

" It was my mom , she said that they aren't able to come back at our home because of the rain , and they stayed in a Hotel a little miles out . She said that I better find somewhere safe to sleep for tonight , and I said i could sleep here if you dont mind ? " Tori explained

" Of course you can Tori !" Grandma said " In fact you are like best friends with Yuma and you are a sweety girl ") You can sleep here for tonight I will give u some clothes to sleep from Akari's "

" Thanks a lot Grandma ! " Tori said happily " Can I go to the shower please ? " she asked

" Of course , later your bed will be ready " Akari said

Tori was in the shower , but she was thinking about the dueling prom next week , and for Yuma of course , her crush , and the words Astral said before . Could this mean he likes me too ? " she thought . Maybe he just said wrong words because he is from other planet . She was so in love with Yuma she couldn't resist him at anything . She wanted so bad to be the Queen at the prom and Yuma the King because that would help her feelings and inspire her to do something . But she was so afraid of dissapointing Yuma with dueling , and she decided to practise more dueling alone and buy new cards . Then she wanted to talk about it with Yuma the same moment

On the other hand Yuma was in his bed and thinking about the prom too . He was thinking about his low dancing abilities , and the possibility to dissapoint Tori . He loved her too so much , he wanted the best for her . He decided too talk about it with Tori and practise even more dancing alone .

It was a really cold night and Tori decided to go to Yuma's room

" Yuma ? Are you sleeping ? " She whispered shily

" No , I can't " he said

" Why so ? Want to talk about it ? " She asked smiling

" Sure " he replied " You see Tori I was thinking that I may dissapoint you at the dueling prom next week because my dancing skills are very low ... " He said dissapointed

" Me too Yuma ! she said " I was thinking that I am not very good at dueling and wanted to practise it more and buy new cards .. " Glad I took this out of me , she said relieved

" Yeah me too .. " He said

" So Yuma , the truth is that , this isn't the only reason I came here ... You see its a really cold night and I thought that maybe I could sle-ee-p he-re , you know ... with you ? " She said blushing

" EHH-H-H .. " Yuma couldn't reply to that " I guess you can sleep with me yes , but I dont think its more warm here but anyway "

As he said that Kotori jumped at his bed happy and tried to sleep . The truth is that it wasnt more warm than the bedroom she was sleeping , so she hagged Yuma with her hands . Yuma didn't do or say anything cauz he was shy , but later he was more confortable and hugged her too . The young teenagers both slept happy hugged together while dreaming about them beeing together .

Astral was watching them .

* * *

><p><strong>Observation 26 : When humans love each other , even though they can't tell each other how they feel , both want the best for their loved person . Also girls can do the first move too<strong>

* * *

><p>So that was the continuation of the story i wrote with the other account |( yugiohzexalsuperfan ) and there will be more! Please follow , favorite and... REVIEW OFC ! bye love ya all<p> 


End file.
